Labyrinth Merchandise
A range of merchandise was produced to tie in with the theatrical release of Labyrinth. Material produced ranged from books to video games, and was available in various diffirent countries. More recently, additional Labyrinth related merchandise has been produced due to the film's enduring popularity. Books The most prominent of the books to be produced to tie-in with the release of Labyrinth is the novelization by A.C.H. Smith, which re-tells the story of the film in novel format. The story of the film was also retold in Labyrinth: The Storybook Based On The Film, Labyrinth: The Photo Album, a marvel comic book adaptation, a poster story book and a read-along book that was accompanied by either a record or a cassette tape. A range of colouring, activity and sticker books were also produced to tie-in with the film's release. Marvel Comics in the U.S produced Across The Labyrinth, a coloring book that briefly follows the story-line, In The Goblin City, a coloring book focusing on the storyline of the second half of the movie, The World of Labyrinth, a coloring book that focuses on individual characters and events and Labyrinth: Activity and Coloring Book, which featured a variety of simple puzzles. Purnell Books in the U.K produced Labyrinth: Family Activity Book and a sticker book, the former of which followed a simple 'choose your own adventure' format where the reader was forced to jump to random pages in the book.Think Labyrinth The Brian Froud and Terry Jones book The Goblins of Labyrinth was released to tie-in with the film's release, and features profiles by Jones of numerous goblins sketched by Froud when he was generating ideas and characters for the film. In 2006, Tokyopop released the first volume of the four part Return to Labyrinth series, a sequel to the film that followed Toby's return to the Labyrinth. The fourth and final volume of the series was published in 2010. In 2012 Archaia Comics will be releasing a prequel graphic novel that tells the story of how Jareth became Goblin King. Few details are known, however it is said to feature a young Jareth who is taken to the Labyrinth by a witch.Tough Pigs The film's concept designer Brian Froud is serving as a creative consultant on the project. Video Games Two distinct video games of Labyrinth were produced. The first, Labyrinth: The Computer Game, was developed by Lucasfilm Games, and featured creative input from British author and dramatist Douglas Adams. The game was available on a range of consoles, including the NES and Commodre 64. Variations of the game were produced in diffirent regions, and the Japanese issue of the game for the MSX console featured graphics that more closely resemble the look of the film than those seen in the original game. Tokuma Soft in Japan developed another, entirely diffirent game for the Famicom console. The game featured 8-bit renditions of the film's soundtrack, and was an adventure game that challenged the viewer to play as Sarah and overcome a series of enemies to reach the castle at the centre of the Labyrinth. Figurines and Action Figures A resin garage kit - that when assembled featured Jareth, two goblins and an owl - was released unofficially by G-Force Models towards the end of the 1990s. The kit contained the components needed to build the model, and was intended to be painted and assembled by the buyer.Crazy Attic Merchandise Page[ http://www.gforcemodels.com/gforce_kits/goblin%20king/goblin_king.html G Force Models] In October 2005, Pallisade Toys announced plans to release a licensed 12" articulated action figure of Jareth, releasing photos of the doll and making it available for pre-order with a release planned in 2006. The figure was intended to be the first of a line of dolls based on characters from the film. Pallisade Toys was brought out by another company and closed prior to the figure's release, and the doll was consequently never made available to the general public.http://www.mania.com/goblin-king-jareth-deluxe-action-figure_article_50190.html Mania Toys Pre-Order Site NECA has produced a range of figurines relating to the film. The first figurine was a 6" figure of Jareth that was released in April 2007, which was later followed in September 2007 by a 12" figure that said various phrases of the character from the film.Cool Toy Review Both figures were dressed in the outfit Jareth wears when he first appears in the film after Sarah wishes Toby away. In summer 2008, a twin pack featuring Jareth and Hoggle was released by NECA. The figure of Jareth featured in this set wears the outfit Jareth wore in the scene where he gives Hoggle the peach intended for Sarah. Plan B toys produced a range of Labyrinth merchandise in 2006, including a bust of Jareth dressed in his costume from the ballroom scene. The bust is set on a base that resembles the crystals he is seen handling in the film. Plan B also produced two statues of goblins inspired by the film, one with a goblin sitting atop an obelisk and another with a goblin hanging from an obelisk. Hot Topic sold three diffirent versions of the door knockers from Labyrinth. The first two to be released were available simultaneously, resembling the left and right knockers respectively. A different model of the left door knocker that said phrases from the film was released seperately. Knucklebonz are producing a statue of Jareth - dressed in his outfit from the scene where he confronts Hoggle and Sarah - holding a crystal and standing on a clock face. The figure is being produced in a limited run of 3000 models, and is available on pre-order for $115.Knuckle Bonz Website Stuffed Toys Stuffed toys have been made of various creatures to have featured in the film. In 1987 Dankin produced a range of stuffed toys of Ludo, Sir Didymus and a Firey, which featured detachable limbs attached to the toy's body with velcro. Other companies - including Kenner - produced protoype models of a Sir Didymus plush to try and win a production contract from the Jim Henson Company.Crazy Attic Toys Page Since 2006, Toy Vault have been releasing a new range of Labyrinth plush toys. The first toy to be released was Sir Didymus in 2006, which was followed by plushes of Ludo and a Door Knocker in 2008 and a plush of the worm in 2010. Puzzles and Games Labyrinth: The Mystical Maze Game was a board game produced to tie-in with the release of the film, produced by the Golden Games division of the Western Publishing Company in the U.S. Golden Games produced a range of puzzles to tie-in with Labyrinth that were released in the U.S. The first of the puzzles featured Jareth holding Toby, with them both surrounded by goblins. A second puzzle showed Ludo and Sir Didymus moving across the Bog of Eternal Stench. A third puzzle featured Ludo, Hoggle and The Wiseman. A fourth and final puzzle depicted Ludo, Sir Didymus and Ambrosius. Golden Games also produced two simple tray puzzles for younger children, the first featured a drawing of the Fireys and the second showed Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus. Missing Link in England produced a puzzle featuring a photo of Jareth. Clothing A T-Shirt featuring Jareth holding a crystal ball was released around the time of the film's original release; it is of unknown provenance. A range of children's Halloween costumes were produced of characters from the film including Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus and a Firey. The costumes were produced by Henson Associates and Collegeville Flag and Mfg. Co. Since the 2000s, Hot Topic have been producing a series of licensed Labyrinth T-Shirts as well as other merchandise. To celebrate the 25th anniversary of Labyrinth in 2011, Pop Funk produced a range of licensed T-Shirts featuring images from the film.Popfunk.com Stickers and Badges In the U.K, a blue rectangular pin page featuring an illustration of Jareth was produced to be given away in cinemas where Labyrinth was being shown. A diffirent badge that was also intended for distribution to cinema patrons was produced in the U.S, and featured a publicity photo of Jareth and Sarah. Sheets of stickers featuring photos of characters from the film were given away with packs of Shreddies cereal by Nabisco in Canada, as they were running a Labyrinth-themed competition where entrants had a chance to win the Labyrinth lunchbox, poster or videogame. A sticker showing a landscape of the Labyrinth contained in a crystal ball was also produced around the time of the film's original release, however it is of unknown provenance. Party Equipment A number of tie-in items were produced for use at children's parties. These include napkins, paper cups, paper plates and drinking straws. All items featured an illustration of a character from the film, generally Ludo, Sir Didymus, a Firey or Jareth. School Equipment Nestle Quik in Canada produced a Labyrinth pencil case, rubber and ruler. A Labyrinth lunchbox (depicting Jareth holding a crystal) was produced by Henson Associates and King-Seeley Thermos Co. along with an accompanying Thermos. A Labyrinth-themed 'Magic Drawing Slate' was also produced by Henson Associates and Western Publishing Company. Other An LCD Labyrinth wrist-watch was produced by Bradley Time. Phone cards featuring images from the film were released in Japan. References Category:Merchandise